yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 023
"The Trick Revealed!" is the twenty-third chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the August 2017 issue of V Jump, released on June 21, 2017. Summary When Yuya calls him "Yugo" upon seeing his face, Ren clarifies that he is Yugo's descendant from the distant future while explaining that Yugo what the dueling genius he aspired to be when he was a child. Ren admits that while he does not understand the design of "Genesis Omega Dragon", he is adamant to fulfill his end of the bargain with the entity while using his "White Barrier" card to negate any damage this turn. This forces Yuya to end his turn with "White Aura Biphamet" reverting to its original ATK value with Enter-Mate Clay Breaker's effect ceasing. Ren uses his spell cards to continually return monsters from his graveyard back to his hand while strengthen his "White Aura Biphamet" to whittle Yuya's life points. Manages to survive with only 200 Life Points left, Yuya knows that he needs to find out the source of Biphamet’s ability to seemingly resurrect itself. It was then that Yuya draws "Booster Unit", thinking back when he and Yugo agreed to use the particle accelerator as the site of their duel against Ren. It was with Yuzu's help that Yuya uses the card to boost his Duel Runner and beat Ren to the Action Card. Yuya then adds "Performapal Pendulum Conductor" and "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" to Pendulum Scale, Pendulum Summoning his "Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon" and Yugo's "Clearwing Fast Dragon" whose ability Yuya uses to reduce "Biphamet's" ATK to 0 with its effects negated. But Ren is unconcerned as he gloats that "White Barrier" will keep him from taking damage as long as he has another White monster on the field. This is exactly the information Yuya was hoping for: That "White Aura Biphamet’s" two heads are actually two separate monsters that revive each other. Yuya activates Pendulum Conductor’s effect to enable "Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon" and "Clearwing Fast Dragon" to destroy "White Aura Biphamet’s" heads at the same time, defeating Ren as a result. Featured Duel: Yugo/Yuya Sakaki vs. Ren Turn 6: Yuya Since he took damage while he controls a "White" monster, Ren activates "White Barrier". When "White" monster Ren controls is attacked while he controls another The effect of "Enter-Mate Clay Breaker" also wears off, returning the ATK of "White Aura Biphamet" to its original value ("Biphamet": 1800 → 3300 ATK). Yuya Sets a card. Turn 7: Ren Ren obtains an Action Card. He activates the effect of "White Salvation", adding "White Moray" from his Graveyard to his hand. Next, he activates "White Nightmare", sending two "White Morays" from his hand to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Biphamet" by 1000 ("Biphamet": 3300 → 4300 ATK). "Biphamet" attacks "Clay Breaker", but the latter's effect activates. Yuya's Extra Deck contains "Enter-Mate Rolling Sambaa", "Speedroid Hexasaucer" and "Clearwing Fast Dragon" face-up, so the ATK of "Biphamet" decreases by 1500 during the battle ("Biphamet": 4300 → 2800 ATK). The attack continues and "Clay Breaker" is destroyed (Yuya 1600 → 800 LP). "Biphamet" attacks again, this time directly, but Yuya activates the effect of "Performapal Kuriborder", Special Summoning it from his hand (300/200), as well as making the damage become zero and healing Yuya for that damage. He also activates his face-down "Trick Barrier", making Ren only able to attack one monster Yuya designates this turn, and allowing him to draw a card if that monster is destroyed. Ren activates the Action Card "Drag Chute". A replay occurs and "Biphamet" destroys "Kuribohrder", with the latter's effect making the damage to Yuya 0. However, the second effect of "Drag Chute" inflicts 300 damage to Yuya for each of his monsters that were destroyed this turn (Yuya 800 → 200 LP). Since "Kuribohrder" was destroyed, the effect of "Trick Barrier" allows Yuya to draw one card. Ren Sets a card. During the End Phase, the effect of "White Nightmare" ends and the ATK of "Biphamet" returns to its original value ("Biphamet": 4300 → 3300 ATK). Turn 8: Yuya At this point, Yuya uses a special card, "Booster Unit", alongside his Solid Vision system to outrun Ren, and obtained an Action Card. He activates "Performapal Pendulum Conductor" in his Pendulum Zone, using its effect to add "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" to his Extra Deck face-up, as well as increasing its Pendulum Scale by the Level of "Phantom Dragon" ("Pendulum Conductor": Scale 1 → 8). Yuya Pendulum Summons "Clearwing Fast Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck, as well as "Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon" (3000/2500) from his hand, since he has an "Odd-Eyes" monster in his Extra Deck. He activates the effect of "Clearwing", reducing the ATK of "Biphamet" to 0, as well as negating its effects. At this point, Yuya figures out the secret of "Biphamet", realizing it is actually two monsters in one. While the right head's ATK was decreased to 0, the left head's ATK remains 3300; additionally, because of this, the effect of "White Iron Wall" would decrease any damage to Ren to 0 when either of the heads was attacked. Yuya activates the effect of "Pendulum Conductor", allowing his Pendulum Monsters to attack simultaneously. Ren activates his face-down "White Howling", attempting to negate the effect of "Pendulum Conductor", but Yuya activates the Action Card "Exhaust Note", negating Ren's Trap Card and setting it back face-down. The effect of "Phantasma Dragon" activates, reducing the left head's ATK by 1000 for each Pendulum Monster on Yuya's Extra Deck ("Biphamet Left Head": 3300 → 300 ATK). "Clearwing" and "Phantasma Dragon" attack and destroy both heads simultaneously (Ren: 1350 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.